This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Primarily working on development of SWIFT, including digital receiver, ringdown compensation, SWIFT compatible multichannel coil testing at 4 T, (magnetization prepared) MP-SWIFT, reconstruction and signal processing. "SWIFT (SWeep Imaging with Fourier Transform) is an MRI sequence capable of rapid and quiet MRI imaging. The SWIFT work in Core 3 is focused on continued development and improvement. We have added the capability for magnetization preparation to give improved T1 contrast, T2 contrast, fat suppression, and water suppression. We continue to improve imaging of bone and tendon, dynamic contrast enhancement (DCE) and general short T2 imaging."